


Будь нежнее (That's what she said)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Лето перед пятым курсом Мародёров в Хогвартсе: Джеймс совершает открытие, а Сириус поселяется у Поттеров и получает то, чего всегда хотел (нет, не татуировку).
Relationships: James Potter/Sirius Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Будь нежнее (That's what she said)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's what she said](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582850) by graceland428. 



> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

Глядя в простой белый потолок, так непохожий на потолок на Гриммолд-плэйс с его обветшалыми карнизами из красного дерева, Сириус думает — наверное, вот прямо сейчас стояк очень не вовремя. 

Вообще не вовремя, потому что он лежит на спине, а поперёк груди его обнимает лучший друг, и всё это происходит в доме вышеупомянутого друга — а точнее, в его постели.

Сириус приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на лохматую черноволосую голову на своём плече.

— Джеймс.

— М-м-м? — Голос слишком невнятный, и Сириус не понимает, что сказал Джеймс, но подозревает — ничего вразумительного.

— Сохатый. Слазь с меня.

На этот раз Джеймс не удосуживается ответить, и Сириус со вздохом откидывается обратно на подушку, снова принимаясь изучать потолок. Почему я вообще в кровати Джеймса, размышляет он, ведь на матрасе, который миссис Поттер притащила с чердака, куда просторнее.

А чуть погодя — _вот чёрт_! — Джеймс шевелится, едва-едва, но этим движением тычется Сириусу прямо в низ живота, и волны жара от этого прикосновения достаточно, чтобы у Блэка перехватило дыхание, и он непроизвольно подаётся бёдрами вверх, навстречу прикосновению.

Джеймс ёрзает снова, к ужасу Сириуса, его лохматая черноволосая башка приподнимается, и Сириус встречается взглядом с затуманенным взглядом сонного Поттера.

— Привет, — шепчет Джеймс, заметно смущённый тем, что лежит прямо на Сириусе. Он смеётся, явно пытаясь свести всё к шутке, но потом снова движение и — _он заметил?_ — Сириус понимает, что влип.

— Слезай с меня, извращенец, — ворчит он.

— Это почему? — интересуется Джеймс со смехом и трётся о Сириуса, и, _чёрт побери,_ стояк становится крепче.

— Отвали ты! — кричит Блэк; Джеймс удивлённо смотрит на него, и Сириус сильно толкает его — сильно и больно. Джеймс от неожиданности слетает с кровати, и в другой раз оба рассмеялись бы, но сейчас им не смешно.

— Ты чего? — Поттер с трудом ловит воздух, и голос у него странный, задыхающийся.

— Просто отстань, а? — бормочет Сириус, подтягивает колени к подбородку, словно защищаясь, и, кажется, избегает смотреть другу в глаза.

— Вообще-то это моя постель, болван, — напоминает Джеймс в ответ и потирает плечо, на которое приземлился.

— А, ну да. — Блэк понимает, что должен сказать что-нибудь — что угодно, чтобы объяснить своё поведение, но просто не может. Только не сейчас, когда Джеймс растянулся на полу: раскрасневшийся, с взъерошенными спросонок волосами.

Потом наступает неловкий момент, когда они смотрят друг на друга, и Сириус в конце концов говорит:

— Извини. Мне просто как-то не по себе.

— Да всё нормально, — отвечает Джеймс, но по-прежнему смотрит на него странно.

Сириус сдвигается, чтобы дать Поттеру место, тот забирается на кровать и садится с ним рядом.

— Можно спросить кое-что? — шепчет он, бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь, и Сириус недоумевает, почему сейчас друг так боится разбудить родителей, хотя минуту назад орал во весь голос. Блэка от волнения начинает подташнивать, он быстро придумывает правдоподобное объяснение своему стояку: будто приснилось, что Мюриель Ходжкинс отсасывала ему в Большом Зале.

— Само собой, — отвечает он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал естественно и непринуждённо.

Джеймс протягивает руку, поднимает рукав футболки Сириуса и осторожно проводит пальцами по фиолетовому синяку.

— Откуда это у тебя?

Сириус цепенеет. Такого вопроса он не ожидал, и глаза тут же щиплет от горячих слёз.

— Говорил же, — резко отвечает он. — Споткнулся на лестнице, ударился о перила, — фраза звучит заученно даже для него самого.

— Да, да, я помню, — шепчет Джеймс. — Но что случилось на самом деле? — Он замолкает, а потом едва слышно спрашивает: — Это отец тебя?

— Иди к чёрту, — огрызается Сириус и пытается снова оттолкнуть Джеймса, но тот обнимает его обеими руками, притягивает ближе; Блэк всё слабее и слабее лупит его по спине, и в конце концов сдаётся и прячет лицо, уткнувшись Джеймсу между плечом и шеей.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Джеймс; Сириусу это объятие кажется приятным, тёплым, утешающим, хотя должно быть чем-то неправильным, чудн _ы_ м и странным. — Всё хорошо.

Воспоминание о том, как отец застал его, когда он отправлял сову Ремусу, и о скандале, которым всё закончилось, жжёт Сириуса, он будто наяву чувствует, как отец крепко и больно схватил его за плечо и сжал так, что перехватило дыхание.

Джеймс продолжает тихо и мягко бормотать какие-то слова, которые, может, и не значат ничего, но слушать их Сириусу нравится. Он так признателен Джеймсу (даже если тот и не понимает, где ему понять?), что хочет отблагодарить его, тоже сделать ему приятное. Их объятия наводят Сириуса на мысль: то, что у него стоял (и сейчас всё ещё стоит), Поттера, наверное, не смутило, и, если они немножко подрочат, вреда не будет.

— Джейми, — шепчет он детское имя друга, которым можно называть его только наедине. Легко толкает Джеймса, заставляя лечь на подушки, и сам ложится на бок рядом, слева от него.

Он кладёт руку Поттеру на грудь, ощущая сквозь тонкую футболку тепло его кожи, мерное биение его сердца, его рельефные мускулы. Джеймс тихонько вздыхает, и ладонь Блэка скользит ниже, медленно и спокойно рисуя круги на его животе — будто не Сириуса утешают, а он сам дарит утешение.

Он поднимает голову, чтобы видеть, что делает, и просовывает руку ниже, под резинку джеймсовых трусов. Поттер мгновенно замирает, правая рука, которой он поглаживал спину Сириуса, застывает, а мышцы каменеют.

— Что…

— Тш-ш, всё в порядке, — повторяет Сириус. — Тебе понравится.

— Но… — Сириус не видит его лица, но чувствует, как Джеймс напуган. — Я не… то есть, я… я ведь по девчонкам.

— Что? Да нет же, — Блэк изображает возмущение, актёр он просто прекрасный. — Само собой! Это же… это не что-то там гейское! Мы же только подрочим! Поможем друг другу, по-дружески. — _О, если бы ты только знал, Джейми_ , проносится у него в голове. Помолчав, он решает, что Джеймсу можно сказать кое-что, чем никогда не делился. — Мы с Регом так делали, когда были маленькие.

Разумеется, это было _не совсем_ так; они с братишкой при случае мерялись, у кого длиннее, и даже иногда немножко друг друга гладили, когда мылись вместе. Но тогда они были детьми семи и десяти лет, их причиндалы были похожи на розовые стручки, и оба брата не имели ни малейшего понятия, что такое оргазм.

К счастью, эти слова действуют на Джеймса, как было задумано: скорее успокаивают, чем огорчают.

— Правда? — шепчет он, придвигаясь, и Сириус, не в силах сдержаться, тычется стояком в бедро Поттера, упоительно жаркое и твёрдое.

— Правда, — эхом откликается он, и пальцы его скользят под джеймсовы трусы. Сначала Сириус касается жестких завитков, и его охватывает трепет (он _касается_ Джеймса), а потом рука движется ниже и _вот он_.

У Джеймса уже стоит, член под пальцами Блэка горячий и гладкий. В тот миг, когда Сириус задевает его, Джеймс вздрагивает и тут же перехватывает руку друга, однако не останавливает, а просто держит, придавая себе уверенности.

Сириус скользит ладонью по всей длине члена, изучая его форму, пытаясь отыскать чувствительные местечки, но это довольно неудобно — мешают трусы Поттера и его хватка на запястье. Сириус вздыхает и убирает руку.

— Что-то не так? — беспокоится Джеймс, но Сириус усмехается и стягивает с него боксеры.

— Давай-ка раздевайся, — командует он. На Джеймса нападает приступ застенчивости, но на это сейчас нет времени; Блэк быстро избавляет его от трусов и футболки и награждает очередным нетерпеливым прикосновением к члену.

— М-м-м, — мычит Джеймс, и Сириус замечает, что он наблюдает за тем, как его ласкают. При мысли об этом очередная обжигающая волна возбуждения прокатывается у Сириуса вниз по позвоночнику.

Он касается Джеймса всюду, запускает пальцы в тёмные завитки, царапает кожу ногтями, осторожно скользит ладонью по члену, сжимает и гладит тяжёлые яйца, большим пальцем щекочет головку.

— Ты обрезан, — шепчет он.

— Открытие века, Мягколап, — сипит Поттер, и Сириус впечатлён тем, что даже в пылу страсти Джеймс способен язвить. — Ты же и раньше это видел.

— Просто забыл, — отвечает Блэк, и снова касается головки. Джеймс стонет:

— Вот так, да.

— Угу. — Сириус понимает, что для всего вот этого они лежат неудобно, а потому убирает руку и толкает Джеймса в правое бедро, заставляя его перекатиться на бок. Тот подчиняется, и в награду Сириус гладит его бок, а затем — снова член.

Так-то лучше. Теперь Сириус почти может представить, что дрочит себе (хотя куда приятнее прикасаться к Джеймсу), и ускоряет темп, крепко сжимая ладонь при движении вверх и нежно скользя вниз.

Поттер приподнимает правое колено, разводя ноги и освобождая пространство для манёвра. Сириус не упускает момента и просовывает другую руку между бедер Джеймса, лаская, перекатывая и поглаживая покрытую лёгким пушком мошонку.

Джеймс отчаянно рычит и начинает вколачиваться в сжимающийся кулак Сириуса, — Сириус никогда раньше такого не делал, ни разу, но продолжает, как нравится ему самому. Непривычно туго натягивается кожа на джеймсовом члене; наверное, оттого, решает Блэк, что нет крайней плоти. На мгновение Сириус прерывается, плюёт на ладонь, поскольку знает — всухую может быть больно, и продолжает дрочить. Джеймс хрипло вздыхает и выгибается.

— Ну, как тебе? — шепчет Сириус другу, пытаясь получить отклик на свои действия. — Нормально?

— Да… Да, мне… — кашлянув, говорит Джеймс, — ну, ничего так. — Сириус одобрительно сжимает ладонь и легко касается пальцем чувствительной расщелины на головке члена, и Поттер стонет: — О, чёрт! 

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Сириус. — Ты же не хочешь разбудить мамочку.

Джеймс беззвучно смеётся при мысли о том, что сказала бы бедная миссис Поттер, войдя в комнату к сыну и увидев, как ему дрочит лучший друг.

— Ты как, уже вот-вот? — спрашивает Блэк. Джеймс извивается, двигает бёдрами и тяжело дышит, как делают все мальчишки, когда оргазм на подходе. У Сириуса ломит запястье, не говоря уж о том, что его собственный член стоит наизготовку и просит к себе внимания.

— Да, да… Стой, — Джеймс кладёт ладонь на руку Сириуса. — Погоди.

Сириус хмурится:

— Что?

— Просто погоди немного, — выдыхает Джеймс. — Не хочу кончать.

— В этом как бы и суть, дружище.

— Пока не хочу, — поясняет Джеймс, оглядываясь через плечо и усмехаясь, а потом поворачивается и ложится лицом к лицу с Блэком. Оба шипят от удовольствия, когда обнажённый член Поттера трётся о боксеры Сириуса. Джеймс решительно тянет с Сириуса трусы, и тот, подняв бёдра, чтобы помочь ему, избавляется от белья окончательно

— Постой-ка, — бормочет Блэк, садится и стаскивает футболку, взлохмачивая свои роскошные, сверх всякого приличия длинные чёрные волосы. Они с Джеймсом в постели, оба голые, но Сириус не успевает возблагодарить судьбу, потому что Джеймс касается его члена и думать _невозможно_ , не говоря уж о таких сложных вещах, как вознесение благодарностей.

Джеймс неуверенно гладит его, и невинные, изучающие прикосновения возбуждают Сириуса больше, чем всё, что он когда-либо мог себе представить (не то чтобы он представлял это — по крайней мере, не совсем так). Он тянется вниз и накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Джеймса, направляя его.

— Ты не обрезан, Мягколап, — шепчет Поттер, и в голосе его слышится смешинка.

— Это что, открытие века? — выдыхает Сириус, рукой показывая Джеймсу, как натянуть кожу, чтобы крайняя плоть соскользнула, обнажая набухшую алую головку. Джеймс касается её подушечкой пальца, и это немного грубовато, но всё равно здорово, потому что его касается _Джеймс_. А потом Поттер отстраняется и неловко забрасывает ногу на Сириуса. Не слишком удобно, но они трутся друг о друга, и — о, насколько это приятнее!

— Может, давай… — шепчет Джеймс, и Блэк горячо кивает. Он не до конца понимает, на что сейчас согласился, но готов на что угодно. Джеймс двигает бёдрами, потираясь своим стояком о стояк Сириуса, и жаркие мурашки бегут у того вдоль позвоночника. Джеймс хрипло вскрикивает, но потом останавливается.

— Ты чего? — раздражённо стонет Сириус.

— Слушай… может, закинешь на меня ноги? — шепчет Джеймс, не глядя ему в глаза. _Не уверен, готов ли зайти так далеко_ , думает Сириус. Ему самому тоже страшновато пересекать эту тонкую грань, и на мгновение Блэк задумывается — а почему на спине здесь лежит именно он, но потом решает не заморачиваться.

— Ладно, давай, — говорит он быстро, и следующая минута уходит на то, чтобы распутаться и сменить позицию. Наконец Джеймс устраивается у Сириуса между бёдер, а Сириус обхватывает его ногами, скользит ступнёй по складке под ягодицей и, дотянувшись, щекочет пальцами мошонку Поттера. Джеймс судорожно втягивает воздух и хихикает, а потом толкается вперёд, и — вот оно, благословенное трение.

Они уже взмокли от пота, и двигаться теперь стало легче, оба непроизвольно ускоряются. «Господи», — стонет Джеймс, тянет руку вниз, между телами, касается Сириуса, потом себя, а затем обхватывает пальцами оба члена (и неважно, что это не очень удаётся), и Блэк тоже стонет.

— Сохатый, я сейчас… сейчас кончу, — хрипит он, и кончает. Оргазм рождается в кончиках пальцев, прокатывается по ногам до копчика, а потом прошивает его насквозь и выплёскивается горячим потоком, забрызгивая руку Поттера, его грудь и грудь Сириуса тоже. На мгновение Сириус жалеет, что они не остались в футболках, но тут Джеймс касается его соска твёрдым соском, и Блэк решает — иногда можно побыть и безрассудным.

Джеймс продолжает тереться о Сириуса, словно забыл, что они тут кувыркаются уже вечность, и член его стоит колом, но Сириус отодвигается; после оргазма чувства обострились, и прикосновения становятся болезненными. Поттер протестующе стонет и пытается прижаться к нему снова, но Сириус незаметно просовывает между ними руку и крепко сжимает член друга, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Несколько сильных движений кулаком, и Джеймс тоже кончает, а Сириус опускает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на это. Не красный, а почти багровый член ( _красиво_ , думает Сириус) в его бледных пальцах сильно вздрагивает и извергает горячие, липкие брызги в уже застывшую лужицу семени, которую рано или поздно придется убрать.

Сириус обнимает Джеймса, пока его дрожь не стихает окончательно, а потом, улыбаясь как идиот, падает на спину рядом с Поттером. Проводит пальцами по влажному животу, лениво думая, что на самом деле всё это довольно отвратительно. Затем поднимает взгляд на Джеймса, который вытирает руку о простыню.

— Как-то не слишком вежливо по отношению к твоей матери, — говорит Блэк, всё ещё глупо ухмыляясь. Он как пьяный. — Ей же стирать твою постель.

— Да чего она тут не видела, — откликается Джеймс, и сам кривится от своих слов. — Просто подумает, что тут грязнее, чем обычно.

Сириус тихо смеётся, и Джеймс тоже, и смех такой заразительный, что вскоре оба хохочут, кусая свои кулаки, чтобы не поднимать шума. Сириус даже не помнит, чтобы когда-то ему было так хорошо.

Наконец они успокаиваются, и Джеймс перекатывается на бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Сириусом. Точно так же, как и чуть раньше, он проводит пальцами по безобразному синяку на плече друга. Сириус закрывает глаза. _Пожалуйста, не надо_ , думает он. _Не сейчас_.

— Я не могу им позволить так с тобой поступать, — заявляет Джеймс неожиданно жёстко; его переполняют эмоции. — Думаю, тебе не стоит возвращаться.

— Что? — Сириус изумлённо смотрит на него. — А куда же, чёрт возьми, мне идти?

— Никуда, — твёрдо говорит Джеймс. — Можешь остаться здесь. Со мной. Ты же знаешь — мои родители тебя любят. Бог весть за что.

— Сказал бы я, за что твоя мать меня любит, — похабно подмигивает Блэк.

— Заткнись, идиот, я серьёзно. И не надо вот этого, — добавляет Джеймс, глядя на Сириуса и предупреждая дурацкий каламбур. 

— Не знаю. — Сириус снова смотрит в потолок. Так странно, что он такой же, как несколько часов назад, ночью. А всё остальное стало по-другому.

— Я не шучу, Сириус. Не возвращайся.

— Сказал же — не знаю, ясно? — Сириус не собирался огрызаться, но сдержаться не может. Поттеру не понять, у него-то мать и отец идеальные, просто кошмар. Сириусу хочется сказать, что люди любят родителей, несмотря ни на что, но бывает, любовь заканчивается, по той или иной причине, — и вот это хуже всего. 

— Поначалу, тебе, конечно, будет больно, — тихо говорит Джеймс, обнимая Сириуса за талию, и укрывает обоих одеялом.

— Сохатый. — Само собой, Джеймс понятия не имеет, о чём говорит, но это совсем неважно, думает Сириус. Потому что ему кажется — Джеймс, наверное, прав.

— А?

— Ну так будь нежнее.

_— fin —_


End file.
